The Portrait
by KrazyGlued
Summary: Hermione Granger is now the new potions mistress at Hogwarts, after the demise of Severus Snape.  While teaching Hermione finds an interesting portrait in her office, and the portrait is none other than one of Severus Snape.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:_ I do not own, or claim to own, any characters in this story. I am just… moving the furniture around a little. _

Chapter One: Setting the Stage

Time passed quickly after the down fall of Tom Riddle. The wizarding world was regrouping from the loss of the last twenty years. Flowers placed on graves have long since crumbled, but those whom have seen death still wear the veil of mourning, trying to forget the name Voldemort. But, for Hermione Granger – it was impossible to forget. Her teen years had encompassed fighting the dark lord along side her friends Ron Weasley and the infamous Harry Potter. The past decade was a blur of struggles and loss, the best times and worst times in her life were with-in the wizarding school, Hogwarts. Yet, Hermione still had time to earn some of the highest marks ever known to Hogwarts.

It was no wonder that the cleverest witch of the time became the new potions teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall offered the freshly graduated Hermione Granger the position that Severus Snape held before his untimely demise. Minerva recognized Hermione's thirst for knowledge, and offered Hermione a home in Hogwarts as well as the opportunity to further her inquisitive nature. More than willing to oblige her former transfiguration teacher, Hermione accepted the position: after all – the position needed to be filled, and Hermione had nothing else to tie her back.

Her relationship with Ron Weasley was doomed from her first year at Hogwarts. Ron was not an intellectual, nor could understand Hermione's passion for knowledge. Little over a month after the downfall of Tom Riddle, Hermione and Ron decided that it would be best to remain best friends, rather than continue on with a strained relationship. The two resumed their status as best friends, and attributed their failed relationship to the fact that they were in mortal danger and still virgins. Their relationship kept them sane when their futures were uncertain; when both of them believed that all they had was the 'here and now' they had no future with marriage or children to worry about. With Voldemort's defeat, Hermione and Ron suddenly were thrust into normality, and their conflicting interests ended up winning over their emotions. It was just not meant to be.

This is where our story begins, with a newly appointed Potions's Mistress, riding on the Hogwarts Express.

--

_ 'I wonder if I look half as bad as Professor Lupin looked, when he was sitting on this exact spot.'_ Hermione sat quietly on the Hogwarts express, remembering her first meeting with her former defense against the dark arts teacher. She remembered his haggard appearance, with his thread bare robes. She let her hair slide across her face as she peered out her window, trying to stifle the tears already forming.

_'If the students see me blubbering before my first class, I will be an absolute failure. Oh Remus. Tonks. George. Sirius. Dumbledore. Snape," _she bit her lip at the last name that crossed her mind.

_'Even though I never liked the man very much I damn well respected him. Severus…'_ Severus Snape was her potions teacher for nearly her whole education. She rarely doubted that her professor was anything but on their side. When Voldemort took over the ministry of magic, and Hogwarts, Severus was the newly appointed Headmaster of the school. Even though Harry saw him kill Dumbledore, Hermione knew that there must have been more to the situation then what met the eye. If Severus wanted Harry dead, he would have simply let Lupin disembowel him in his third year when Harry first met his godfather, and the person that was responsible for disclosing his parent's location - Peter Pettigrew.

Lupin was so overcome with the discovery that his long lost best-friend, Sirius, was innocent of murder and the betrayal of Harry's parents, that he had forgotten what phase of the moon it was that night. As luck would have it, Lupin managed to mangle any of his students that night, and it was largely to the fact that Severus Snape had shielded his students before subjecting them to the mercy of a werewolf. Ever since that day, Hermione constantly saw more and more redeeming qualities in her potions professor, and had a profound wish to thank him after the fall of Voldemort. But, her chance was snatched away the same night that Voldemort met his mortality. With a sigh, Hermione gathered up her final image of him in her mind,

_'I wish I could have at least saved you,'_ wiping an angry tear from her eye, she felt the final lurch of the Hogwarts express. Ignoring the fact that she was in her compartment by herself, she smugly smiled to herself and said,

"Home at last."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two – Transition from Student to Professor

With her dark robes billowing, Hermione walked through the crowd of first years to meet her former Professor and now Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. The elder witch did not suppress her excitement of seeing her newest colleague and brightest student, when she embraced Hermione heartily.

"My dear I'm so glad you decided to sign on, Hogwarts needs a little new life breathed into it!" A few tears glided down the old witch's face onto Hermione's robes. Minerva straightened herself and sent another welcoming smile before attending to her charges.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me to the great hall for the sorting ceremony," Minerva stared out into the crowd of first years before adding, "Hurry on now!"

Hermione and Minerva turned and began walking towards the main hall. The older witch kept her usual stern faced expression, but Hermione could see the other witch's happiness twinkle in her eyes.

'_Do all Headmaster's of Hogwarts inherit that twinkle?'_ Hermione thought, reminded of her beloved Headmaster, _'I wish I could talk to him one last time. I know Harry had a vision of him when he was unconscious, but I still would like to talk to him one more time. I wonder if Prof- Minerva would let me talk to his portrait in her office.' _ She smiled at the thought.

The great hall was just as grand as ever, the first years looked at the four rows of tables in awe before noticing the enchanted ceiling, gaping at it. A first year girl looked annoyed at the other first years, "It's not the real sky, it's enchanted," she huffed, "You would know that if you read once in a while." Minerva smiled softly and nudged Hermione, "She could be your daughter."

Hermione looked at the first year for a moment, taking in her black hair and black eyes. Her nose was small and a little pointy, and her mouth was a little pouty. Minerva had a point, if you put a wig on the girl, she would almost look like her twin at eleven.

Minerva led the first years to the front of the great hall where the battered sorting hat rested. Luckily in the final battle it did not sustain too much damage; otherwise there would be no way to sort the houses. Plus, another piece of Hogwarts would be gone forever.

Snape.

True, he was a snarky bastard most of the time. But he was intelligent and the bravest wizard of their time, even if the wizarding world knew little about his actions. Hermione knew that the man who once was her potions professor was much more then she originally perceived, and it hollowed her a bit to know that she would never discover who he truly was.

The first years crowded themselves in front of the four house tables, chattering nervously amongst themselves, and making declarations of what house they thought was better then the rest. Minerva cleared her throat stiffly, and the first years ceased talking, staring up at the witch with wonder and curiosity. The hat on the stool twitched, and from the folds and creases in the leather a face formed.

"_Ahhh. I see it is that time again. Very well._

_Through a twist of fate,_

_A lioness will act_

_Though the timing is late_

_The serpent lies dormant_

_Tomes will bring forth emotion_

_Then the lioness will save what cannot be saved_

_And all that is right will be set into motion." _The sorting hat stilled, and Minerva had a pinched look about her, the hat's meaning not entirely escaping her.

"Now if you could all just wait your turn. I will call each student up individually, and they must sit on the stool and place the sorting hat upon their head. Diem Applestrum?" The dark haired first year Hermione eyed outside walked quickly up to the stool and picked up the worn hat. The sorting had taken no time to announce to the school,  
"RAVENCLAW!"

The ravenclaw table burst into cheers as Diem walked over to her new house. And thus the sorting had begun.

After the first day of school ceremonies came to a close, the students were dismissed, and quickly filed out of the great hall to talk amongst their houses. Hermione turned to Minerva, curiosity getting the better of her, "Well that was quite an odd poem for the sorting hat. Do you think he's lost a few threads since last year?"

Minerva eyed Hermione cautiously before saying, "Dear, I think you should go to your room. I think you'll be able to devise the meeting after seeing your new rooms."

Sighing a little bit, Hermione asked, "My rooms are behind the portrait of the raven?"

Minerva simply nodded and walked with Hermione out of the great hall. Both witches parted ways with a curt nod. Curiosity was piling up in Hermione. She always did love riddles. Hermione walked silently into the dungeons finding the raven portrait easily. The raven cocked his head at his new mistress, and bayed her entrance. The walls of her suite were forest green. Upon entering the first things she noticed were a couple leather chairs in front of a fireplace, and a portrait above the fireplace of a man whom bared the snarkiest smirk that she ever met. Severus Snape.

--

Note: Sorry about the Fred/George mix up XD I love both the twins dearly, I really do. But even I get them confused.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two (It's really chapter two this time!)

"Professor?"   
Hermione, wide eyed and shocked, walked up to the portrait in a daze. The portrait was of good quality, deserving to be hung in a better location then the quarters of a Potions professor. When the portrait was painted, Severus sat in one of the very same gilded leather chairs that surrounded the fire place. His clothes were the same that he donned the six years that Hermione had known him, his hair looking slightly softer, although his expression was unwavering though his gaze bore into Hermione as she approached the man she very much wanted to have a word with.

"Professor," she repeated, now standing beneath the portrait, hand tentatively reaching to touch the dark wood of the Professor's frame. Her breath caught in her throat, as she stared with her mouth gaping open.

"I see, Miss Granger, that I have finally found something to stop that insufferable mouth of yours from flapping," Severus sneered.

"I'm just in shock. Alright? I never thought I'd see you again."

"And why would you? Hmm? I am the "bat" of the dungeons and what I believe Mr. Weasley called 'a snarky bastard'."

Hermione's eyes dragged to the floor, "I never called you a snarky bastard. I thought you were a bit rude at times, but always entitled to be. I always had respect for you."

"I'm sure that 'respect' as you call it disappeared the moment you found out that I was the one that cast the curse that killed Albus."

"How did you expect me to feel when I found out that you killed Albus? He didn't exactly leave a note with the Order that said he was dying anyway. He never said that he planned it before. Yes. I believe that you really did kill Albus, for a few moments I believed that you really were a bastard. But there was a reason why Albus trusted you. I wasn't shocked when I viewed your last pensive, I was relieved. I was relieved that I was right. You are a moody jerk, but you were honorable," Hermione stepped back, her eyes watering a bit with the urge to cry, "You didn't deserve to die. For everything I did to help Harry, to help defeat Voldemort, I didn't step in and try to save you. Someone should have tried. I was there and I watched you die."

"There was nothing that could have been helped. I was aware of the risks of being a double agent for the Order. I was aware of the inclination out of my favor of survival. But, my role made it possible for survival of Harry, Ron, and of course you. In the grand scheme of things, one life does not matter to the whole of the community."

"But it COULD have been. You were one of the most brilliant people of our time. You were the top potions professor in the wizarding world. Why YOUR life? The ministry never even put effort in finding your body after the ordeal was over. There is no memorial up for your services for the wizarding world. You were only thirty nine when you passed on, still young for a wizard. It's not right that you life was passed on just because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Albus was right. The old man never claimed to be omnisent, but he had a remarkable knack for guessing," Severus looked a bit uncomfortable at the emotional Gryffindor, "Do you remember the book Albus left for you?"

Hermione looked surprised the mentioning of the _The Tales of the Beedle Bard,_ "Yes. Its how I helped Harry figure out what the Deathly Hallows were.'

"Perhaps you should have a look into it again. Perhaps there is something else of worth between those pages," with that, Severus left his chair and disappeared from the frame. Hermione was out of breath and exhausted from the short conversation, and a tad surprised that the professor up and left in the middle of it. But with another clue, she walked over to her new bookshelf filled with her books the house elves kindly unpacked for her, and found the old tome that Albus had departed to her.

She flipped through the pages, looking for another distinguishing mark. Surprised, she saw the outline of an hourglass that glowed at the top of the page for a moment, and then it disappeared like it was never there. The title of the story was, "The Portrait".

--

Sorry for a short chapter, I'll be writing a bit more over the weekend.


	4. Chapter Three

3

"The Portrait"

_Once upon a time there was a girl who lived in a manor that was built generations before her time. Like all rich families that held manors, they owned multiple house elves, as well as multiple works of art. Her family was a kind family, and they treated their servants with respect and always humored the figures that were painted with oil and paint rather then flesh and blood. Thus the little girl inherited a kind heart, and saw the figures in the paintings as her friends, not inanitimate objects. The little girl especially liked a particular portrait of a young man. The pair would talk for hours of various aptitudes of life. The young man died in a duel, his best friend had called him out after suspecting he had slept with his wife._

_Soon enough the little girl became a young woman, her father thought it was time for her to marry and start a family of her own. But the woman had long ago given her heart to the young man who had nothing to give her but good conversation and friendship. Her father took pity on his daughter, for he too knew how it was to love someone that cannot return the precious gift back. So, he gave his daughter time to mourn her breaking heart over a man that had died before her manor was built._

_The young woman was crafty, and left her manor with little more then her cloak and several days worth of food, and took off to find a great wizard who could perhaps bend the strands of time. After many months, the young woman finally found a man who could help her. He was wise and listened to her story without interruption, but still not missing the tears that the young woman would not let be shed. The wise wizard decided to help the young girl, and searched through his house before he found exactly what the girl would need, father time's hour glass. It was his most prized possession. But where he was old, she was young, and could better use her time left on earth then the wise old wizard could. So the wizard bequeathed the young girl the small hour glass and wished her luck for whatever time she would need. _

_In less then a weeks time the young girl rushed home, wanting to ask her love what time he lived and died in. But the fates were against her. When she reached her manor it was burned to the ground. All the people in the village took pity on her, for her father and mother had both perished in the blaze, along with her beloved portrait. Distraught, the young woman took a chance and went too far back in time. She was very old when her young man was born, she gave him much advice, and his fate was changed. His best friend never called him out to a duel, because the once young girl's love, had found another love. He lived happily ever after, and it was enough for the now old woman, to she him happy._

Hermione closed the old tome lost in thought, _'There must be an artifact like the time turner that can send me further back in time. But this time turner wouldn't let me come back to my original time. If I went back… I'd have to stay there. I must talk to Albus.'_

She looked back at the portrait of Severus hanging above her fireplace, he still wasn't occupying it. With a sigh, she exited her rooms to go to Minerva's office.

The halls of Hogwarts were devoid of students. Even the prefects were happily missing. Hermione clutched her book in her arms, making her way to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmistress's office. When she approached the gargoyle it seemed to have automatically recognized her, and allowed her entry. Hermione walked up the small spiral staircase, and was once again in the office of her former beloved Headmaster.

The room still looked very much the same, except Faux's perch was empty. Not a soul had seen the phoenix since Albus's death. But Minerva kept the perch there incase Albus's familiar had decided to return to the walls of Hogwarts.

"Minerva?" Hermione called out.

"Minerva has stepped out for the night. There are many duties for a Headmistress, sleep is not usually one of them," the portrait of Albus smiled over at Hermione, the ever present twinkle in his eye was caught by the artist that had painted the portrait.

"Come here dear, I am guessing that there are many questions that you may have for me. I assume you have gotten Severus's message?"

"Not quite. But he did give me the hint to look in the book that you passed onto me."

"Very good. Then you understand the details of the story."

"Yes. I'm assuming there is a magical artifact quite like the time turner that would allow me to go back into time, far back as far as I would like to go."

"Do you know the catch of this artifact?"

"Yes. I'm assuming I wouldn't be able to come back to this time after I went back. I would have to relive the past until I came back to this time. Where I would eventually replace myself after I went back in time."

"Correct Miss Granger. I want you to use the artifact to save Severus Snape. It was not my intention for the events of the past to play out as they did. I gave Severus a distinct promise that I would do everything in my power to allow him sometime to live after the fall of Voldemort. Miss Granger, if it had not been for your use of intellect, Harry would not have defeated Voldemort. It is in my belief, that if there is some way to save Severus, it is you my dear who will be able to find it. Before my death, I had set the time I will be sending you back. The "time turner" that you need is right behind my portrait," Albus's portrait swung open to reveal a small nook. Hermione tentatively walked up to the hidden nook and reached her hand in to find the altered time turner. Unexpectedly, she had grasped something smaller then what she thought father time's hourglass would feel like. She grasped her hand around the small object, and pulled it out of the nook.

"Professor… but its just… a ring!" Hermione looked at the delicate ring. It was silver in color, but it was definitely made of a more precious material like platinum or white gold. The ring hand two small hands holding a tiny wooden hourglass with actual grains of sand inside of it. Hermione looked up at Albus with a questioning look,

"_This_ is father time's hourglass?"

"Well my dear it very well could be, but like the Ancient Greeks, the tale the Beedle Bard wrote might just be used to explain the creation of this extraordinary artifact. Now dear, I have set the time of the time turner to take you back to when I arrived back at Hogwarts after discovering the resurrection stone. Once you are ready to go back, simply place the ring onto your finger. I have added my own piece of magic to the ring to disguise your appearance. The glamour is undetectable, and can only be dropped if you really focus on changing your appearance."

"But, Albus? Why aren't you sending me back to before you got cursed? I can save you too!" Hermione was nearly shouting at the portrait now, she had the chance to save not one hero of the wizarding world but another that was beloved by the whole of the wizarding world.

The old wizard held up his hand and gave Hermione a small smile, "I have lived enough for five wizards Hermione. I realize that there are many witches and wizards in the world that still gravely mourn my death, but what you must realize is that when I lived I had a great responsibility to the wizarding world. Only in my death do I get the opportunity to, as the muggles say, 'sit back and relax'," Albus smiled." Hermione, I have had my chance to make my mark on the world. Yes, I regret not being able to be able to marry and have a family, but my small sacrifice allowed the people that I love to be relatively safe. Severus sacrificed more than half his life for the good of the order. He deserves to live without a master, I fear if I was somehow saved that I would end up marching Severus to his doom anyway. I want Severus to live a free life after I die. After Voldemort is killed in the past, you will be the one to reveal to the Order and the Ministry that Severus had carried out his role as a double agent and had been truly been on the side of light the entire time. This is my final gift to Severus, if of course you will sacrifice a couple years of your life to carry out my final and most pure wish," Albus looked remarkably sad at this point. He did not want to admit to myself that Hermione might not accept his request. Somewhere between the point of when he had died and the present, Hermione had grown from a follower to a leader. Albus had a lot invested in a heart that may have cooled over the handful of years that had passed.

"Of course I want to help Professor Snape. He may have never liked me, but I certainly had respect for him. Everyone called me the most brilliant witch of our time, but without a doubt, I knew that Professor Snape was the most brilliant wizard," Hermione smiled. "I will try to help him Albus."

"Yes Miss Granger, please do try to persuade the fates that Severus is worth saving. Now just place the ring on your finger."

Hermione slipped the ring on her finger, and in that instant she vanished from the office. The legendary twinkle returned to Albus's brilliant blue eyes just as Minerva stepped back into the office from a hidden alcove. "So I see you did go through with your plans. Please tell me you are not gallivanting with Eros in the afterlife. Severus is going to be a hard case to crack, no matter how powerful a wizard you were Albus, you cannot make a witch fall in love with a flick of your wand," Minerva scowled.

"It seems that you are forgetting our forty year tryst then my dear," Albus grinned at Minerva, while the older witch blushed profusely.

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If any of you have any requests for this piece, please feel free to suggest anything. From this point on I am writing at the seat of my pants. I am also looking for a beta reader, for I am terrible with details and I had to double check to see if Albus really was dying from a curse. Woops. I do enjoy writing, but it would be nice to have someone to read through the pieces before I submit them, and of course aid their muse powers when I come to a writers block. If anyone is interested please e-mail me and if possible have a piece of your own piece of fiction handy so I can compare our writing styles.

Also would you guys prefer longer chapters once a week, or smaller chapters several times a week?

4


	5. Chapter Four

4

Hermione appeared in Albus's office immediately, looking surprised to see Albus sitting comfortably in his chair. She looked at him for a moment, completely at a loss for words, and then launched herself on the surprised old man. Hermione hugged him for an immeasurable amount of time before a sound broke her concentration.

"Hmm, hmm," Severus Snape stood right behind where Hermione appeared. He was surprised by the strange witch's appearance, and almost mortified by her sudden nearness. Hermione turned around, even more shocked to see her former professor standing in all of his dark glory behind the desk. The reality of the moment came crashing down on her, and through her tears she smiled broadly at Severus.

"Call him Severus, Miss Granger," Albus whispered quietly in her ear while gently pulling Hermione's arms off of him. Hermione continued to smile at Severus.

"Severus! I missed you so much!"

He looked completely aghast at a complete stranger telling him that she somehow missed him. He was even more surprised that the leggy black-haired green eyed woman could smile at him in such a way. She looked at him with so much happiness; he almost felt it slip inside of himself. Almost.

"My dear, why don't you stand next to Severus? I have something to discuss with both of you."

"Albus! What is the meaning of this? How did this witch apparate into your office? AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?" Severus's sneer turned into an all out frown as he yelled at Albus. His normally pale complexion reddened with exertion, and his black eyes darted between Hermione and Albus.

"Severus please calm down and take a seat," Albus looked at Hermione, "and you too dear." Hermione carefully walked around the desk and took a seat next to Severus. He looked at her a little coldly now that her smiled had long faded.

"This young woman has volunteered to help you in the final battle. As you know Severus, I will not be able to aid you in the final battle, since I will have passed on," Albus paused for a moment. "This young lady is fiercely loyal to the order and has been acquainted with the organization for a long time. She already knows that my death will be at your hands, and knows of my debilitating condition that will ultimately kill me either way."

"Excuse me Albus, but how are you so sure that this witch is not in favor with the Dark Lord?" Severus looked at Hermione with distain. He didn't mind killing if the cause was right, but he didn't want to have to dispose of the young woman, especially because she was obviously a favorite of Albus.

Albus looked at Hermione for a moment, "My dear, why don't you show Severus why I trust you so explicitly." Hermione looked at her hand, trying to locate her ring, only to be surprised that it had disappeared. She looked at Albus for reassurance, but he simply bent his head to proceed. Hermione concentrated on her normal appearance, and slowly her raven locks curled and turned into a golden brown, her eyes darkened to a cinnamon, and her lips became a little less full. She looked at Severus with a small smile,

"I will not betray you Severus. I am sure that I am not affiliated with the Dark Lord in anyway." His eyes lingered on her body, he was certainly surprised that the gorgeous young woman that was a stranger to him before, was in fact Miss Hermione Granger. Her body had certainly changed overnight, as well as her hair that had somehow been tamed to well formed curls.

"I do not think it's fair to include Miss Granger in the upcoming battle, especially because she is so young." His lips formed a thin line as he moved his head away from Hermione. It was not a good thing to mentally undress one of his students.

"That is where you are wrong Severus. This Hermione is from the future; she has already gone off to University and holds a position at Hogwarts. In her time, she volunteered to come back to the past to give you aid and support, and will remain here until she returns to her time, five years in the future."

"I do not need help, Albus."

Hermione looked at Severus with a sad expression, "Yes you will Severus. Believe me." Severus looked at Hermione with a look of interest.

'_Well she is from the future and knows the outcome of the final battle. Perhaps she will be of some use to me.' _Severus cleared his thoughts and looked at Albus, "How will we explain her presence to the Staff and the Dark Lord?"

"Very simply. Hermione will be appointed as your assistant for you potions classes, and we will also tell everyone that she is your intended from an arranged marriage that your parents consummated at her birth. That way she will have an excuse to spend copious amounts of time with you, especially because she will be sharing your quarters." Hermione looked over at Albus for a moment. She did not know that she would have to also live with the man. She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"But, Albus…this is preposterous!"

Albus held up his hand, "I have already made the arrangements. Do not worry Severus; it will be a long engagement. I had taken the liberty to find her an engagement ring to wear," Albus reached in his robes and pulled out a small black box, he handed it to Severus. "I'm sure Hermione will not disturb your peace too much, for she will be aiding you in your head of house duties and reviewing your students' homework," Albus smiled at both of them. "Now both of you must leave, I will be talking to Harry soon. There is already a wardrobe with clothes for you Hermione. I am sure they are all your size." Hermione nodded once again, and gave Albus one last hug before following Severus out of the office. Once the gargoyle swung shut behind them Severus pulled out the black box that Albus had given him. He opened it, and widened his eyes a bit. A rather large square cut emerald with a platinum setting rested in the folds of the velvet box.

'_This must have cost Albus a fortune.'_ Severus plucked it out of the box and handed it to Hermione, "I believe this is yours." Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw how large the emerald was. It was a little unconventional, but it was Slytherin green. A very likely choice if Severus ever did pick out an engagement ring. Hermione slipped it onto her left ring finger, and an odd feeling overcame her. She looked up at Severus and wrapped her arms around him quickly,

"I missed you too Severus." He could feel her breath roll over the nape of his neck, as well as her well formed body pressed against his. He stood there stiff as a board for a moment before roughly pushing her off of him.

"Please do not assault my person Miss Granger. You might have missed me, but for me it's like your insufferable mouth has never shut." He gave her a cold look and started walking in a direction away from the dungeons. A little hurt and dejected she walked to the dungeons a second time that night, the raven cocked his head at her and allowed her entry. It seemed as if Albus had taken the time familiarizing the raven with its newest occupant. Hermione noticed the armchairs fondly, and looked a bit relived that the portrait of Severus hadn't been painted yet. It was bad enough dealing with one Snape.

Hermione looked about her quarters for a moment and found Severus's liquor stash. She found a small crystal glass and poured herself a small amount of amber liquid that she found in a matching crystal bottle. She sniffed it,

'_Bourbon.'_

She sat down in one of the armchairs, letting the heat of the fire envelope her as she sipped her bourbon. Hermione placed the empty glass on a side table, and noticed there was a letter and a small package addressed to her on the table. She opened up the letter first, noticing it was Albus's scrawl that addressed her.

'_Hermione,_

_I will announce you tomorrow at breakfast as Diem Deluge. That is your alias while you have your new appearance. Do not forget to concentrate to reform your disguise if you already have not done so.'_

Hermione looked a bit abashed and immediately pulled back her glamour. The place where the time turner should have been warmed a bit.

'_I have also included a small gift for deciding to come back and do me this most generous favor. I do hope you like it._

_Albus Dumbledore'_

After Hermione finished reading it, the parchment burst into a cool flame, the ashes forming a small phoenix that flew into the air for a moment before disappearing. Tentatively, Hermione picked up the small box that was wrapped in brown paper. She unwrapped it and opened the box to find a small leather bound book. Hermione picked it up, interested to what subject the book pertained to. It looked old. But upon further inspection, the pages were empty.

'_I wonder why Albus would give me a blank book… unless this is supposed to be a diary. Oh! What a neat idea, this is a great way to pass time.'_

Hermione quickly found a quill and ink and settled down with her newest gift, interested to write about her day. '_Today is an important day in my life; I have been given a chance to save Severus Snape.'_ Hermione continued to write about her respect for the man, and how she felt he was cheated. She went over the events of the day including the sorting hat, Severus's portrait, the bard's fairy tale, the talk with Albus's portrait, and finally arriving in the past.

After Hermione filled up several pages with her neat handwriting, she shut the diary and stretched. Hermione didn't notice was that her writing was absorbed into the paper the moment that she closes the book. The pages glowed softly for a moment. She walked over to the wardrobe and placed her diary in one of the drawers.

'_Well I see Albus didn't separate this bed into two smaller beds. Oh well, if Severus cannot be mature, then he can go sleep in his office.' _She fished out a silk nightgown from her wardrobe, happy that Albus remembered to include one, brushed her teeth with her wand, and climbed under the dark green covers and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, a rather drunk Severus stumbled into his quarters after brooding his night away in the Three Broomsticks. In the low fire light he undressed, mumbling about 'stupid witches' and 'old fools' and climbed into his rather large bed. In his alcohol induced state he did not recognize that he was in bed with Hermione Granger, while he slept in the nude.

--

XD


	6. Chapter Five

5

Authors Note: _Sorry I'm not updating very often. I'm attempting to juggle being a full time college student and trying to get the hell out of my house. I'm anal retentive about homework, and it is very tempting to write for pleasure instead of about why poetry is an outlet for grief. I wish you guys could come first in my academic world, but unfortunately I can't have my cake and eat it too. So, I'm stuck looking at my folder neatly entitled "Portrait" without actually adding to it. I've decided to try for one large chapter every week, perhaps two if I do not have many papers due. Thank you all for your patience, I love the reviews. You all are my Heros. I will also be writing another lengthy chapter over the weekend. Enjoy._

There was no morning light gently filtering in on the sleeping couple, no puddles of wax from candles long forgotten, and no clothes left cooling on wooden floors. Severus snored lightly while Hermione tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. Her dreams had been tainted by the unfamiliar chill of the night, and slowly changed to an uncomfortable nightmare.

_She was back at Hogwarts, walking along the lake where the giant squid slept, tossing stones in the reflective liquid. Her white dress swaying in the warm breeze. The moon peaked over Hogwarts School like a giant white pupil that was left unblinking. Bodies were scattered everywhere, both Deatheaters and Order members alike lay motionless on the grass. Hermione runs over to a familiar Order member, Kingsley, his eyes are open, and his dark mouth slack. Hermione kneels by him, putting her knees on the damp grass, and her hands on his face, neck and chest._

'_Kingsley! Kingsley wake up!' Hermione starts to shake him violently until his head limply rolls and his eyes stare blankly through hers. Startled, Hermione stands, and feels something slick and wet on her palms. She looks down at her hands ands sees them stained by a dark liquid. Hermione screams, smearing the blood on her dress. But the more she smeared, the more the dark liquid stained her clothing, hands, and arms._

'_HARRY? RON? HARRY!' Hermione was running, she tripped over a few bodies, and tried to ignore their silent screams. She found the whomping willow, and entered under the stilled branches. Hermione crawled under the secret passage way to the shrieking shack, and climbed up from the floor boards. Harry and Ron lie crumpled against a wall, their eyes were also blank, their chests unmoving. Hermione sank to her knees, weeping. She sat there for an immeasurable amount of time before she felt something warm grasp her forearm._

'_Help me, please. I don't want to be alone anymore.' Hermione turned to see Severus completely covered in blood. The two small puncture wounds on his neck were still pumping out blood, and his face had a gleam of sickness to it._

'_Help me Hermione. I want to live.' Severus gasped, still holding onto Hermione's arm. But Hermione sat motionless watching the only man left alive bleed out. His breathing became labored until he too sunk to the floor._

'_Don't… want…to..be…alone.' His hand softly uncurled from her forearm and it slowly sunk to the wooden floor boards. His eyes blinked once more and turned to meet hers. _

_Hermione took Severus's hand and held it as she fell back to join her friends._

Her dream had abruptly stopped the moment her tossing and turning had brought her in contact with Severus. Hermione's small hands grasped his forearm, and she her face to rest in the niche of his arms. She slept soundly the rest of the night.

Severus was the first to awaken in the morning, his head was clear, and for the first time in over twenty years he felt somewhat well rested. He moved to stretch, but found that he was restrained somehow. Nervous he jerked his head to the side and saw Hermione clinging to him gently. Her nightgown had twisted in the night and had revealed her well toned legs, and swell of her buttocks. His eyes drifted over to the tops of her breasts that were in danger of popping out of the flimsy material.

He needed to get out of the situation. Fast. With nimble fingers he gently unclasped Hermione's hand from his forearm, but the minute he moved his body away from her, her brow knitted together and her small hands began to reach out unconsciously. Perplexed, Severus moved back and rested for a while and repeated his experiment. Each time he moved away, she reached out and tried to fill his absence. After a few trials, the amusement of the situation had faded. He was still naked, and did not want to have a scene with a woman he was forced into living with. Turning his heels, he walked from his bedroom to bathe before the chaos the morning would bring.

What Severus did not know was that Hermione had awoken the minute he turned to shower. Her eyes cracked open and revealed a view of the backside of a naked Severus. His entire body was pale, not unattractively so, but pale like rich cream or good ivory. Several scars marred his back; some that looked like it was from whips, spicks, and random marks that could have been stab wounds. Hermione gasped softly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her eyes traveled lower, filling with some heat as she stared at the soft roundness of his ass. His legs were lean and well muscled; they were almost bare of hair.

'_Hermione! Snap out of it. You're here to save him, not ravage him.'_ Hermione closed her eyes until she heard the bathroom door shut and the sound of water running. She untangled herself from the sheets and went to her wardrobe. Quietly she changed into her clothes, and pulled her tangled locks into a messy bun. Using her wand she cleansed herself, and made a mental note to pick up a bottle of perfume for her stay in the past. Hermione was not into fashion, she could dress nicely when she wanted to, but she thought it illogical to dress in designer fashions everyday. Under her robes she wore a simple white dress shirt, with an azure vest over it, along side a tasteful black skirt that hung three inches from her knees. Albus had seemed to replicate her tastes modestly enough. In the back of the wardrobe she found a low pair of black comfortable heels that would match her outfit well enough. Tossing her robes over a chair, she browsed through Severus's bookshelf and found a well used book on potions; she sat down to read in front of the fireplace.

Severus came out of the bathroom sometime later in a dark green robe, and passed Hermione briskly. He went into his bedroom and changed quickly, donning his usual tight laced robes and boots. Running a hand absently through his hair he walked out into the living room.

"Miss Granger."

"Severus."

Both nodded to each other stiffly.

"Severus, take a seat. There are a few things we should talk about before we exit into the great hall.

"Indeed."

"I realize this is an uncomfortable situation for you and I am sorry. Albus did not brief me all the details before I used the time turner. I did not know that I would put you into such a distasteful circumstance. But, for matters of the public it would be wise if you pretended so show affection for me."

"I realize this Miss Granger. As for it being distasteful on my part, that has yet to be seen. But what for the part you play in all this?"

Hermione sighed and closed his book softly. She looked at him with mild eyes. "You are not a kind man by any means, but I have always respected you. In the future when you passed on, I felt at a loss. I had always wanted to comeback to Hogwarts to teach, because I could always be learning and stimulated by intelligent conversation. You were one of the individuals that I had wanted to know better. Spending time with you might be aggravating at times, but I am no means put out by your presence."

Snape's eyes narrowed a bit as he thought of Potter and Weasley, "I seem to remember being called a 'Snarky Bastard', not aggravating."

"I did not call you any such thing! More times than not, I defended you."

Severus looked for honesty in her words, and was satisfied that she was telling the truth.

'_I had always thought she shared their Gryffindor opinion of me. It appears that I was wrong.'_

"Infact, I was worried to come back here. I know you dislike me. I know I talk too much, and I know it appears that I am trying to be a show off. I can't help being who I am. I know it was silly to think that I could be friends with you." Hermione looked away for a moment and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

Severus looked at her intently for a moment. "You must realize that by having Deatheater's children in my classrooms, I had to pretend to favor them above all others. Miss Granger, I learned long ago that it wasn't the blood that mattered, but intelligence. I knew that you'd do great things someday, and instead of coddling you, I challenged you."

"I am not a person that people try to befriend Miss Granger. Albus may have persuaded you to aid me in the past, but you do not need to lie in cases such as these. I am not a man that young woman flock to."

"I am not a person that normal people befriend either. I have nothing in common with people my age, and I found out at a young age that you should not trust a book by its cover."

Hermione took a step, smiling she said. "Its getting late and we should go to the great hall. We'll go in circles all morning if we don't stop talking. All you need to know is that I like you and respect you. Even if I fail on my mission, at least I got the chance to get to know you better, and perhaps even call you a friend."

Severus stood silent and merely nodded. He observed that Hermione's clamored appearance was just a subtle change from her usual appearance. Her body remained the same, as well as for her facial structure. Albus had just changed her hair and eye color. Looking at Hermione with the subtle changes in her appearance made Severus realize that Hermione had always been a beautiful young woman. Now that the student teacher bond had been severed, it made Severus look at Hermione in a different light.

'_I still don't understand why she would want to befriend me. Perhaps this is just a ploy until she saves my life, then she'll ask for compensation. It might be easier just to pay her after this is all said and done so I wouldn't have to owe her my life.'_

Hermione walked out with him into the hallway. The raven nodded his head at the two occupants as they exited their chambers. Quietly, Hermione took his hand and smiled at him.

'_No one is going to believe that a young woman would not fight her impending marriage towards me. It will be even harder to convince the dark lord.'_

_  
_He glanced at her satisfied expression and at her hand curled around his.

'_Perhaps she will do all the convincing herself.'_

They both walked in silence through the great hall and took their seats next to one another at the head table. Albus was already seated; he turned and gave both Hermione and Severus a small smile before picking up his fork and gently hitting it on his water glass.

"Today, I have a rather special announcement to make. As you all can see, we have a new member added to our staff. Please welcome Miss Diem Deluge the new assistant to Potions."

Mild applause broke out over the house tables as well as the head table. Minerva craned her neck a bit and smiled at Hermione while Severus looked at her for a moment, and memorizing her alias.

"Miss Deluge is fiancée to Professor Snape and as well as a Potions Mistress. To celebrate the upcoming nuptials there will be a small ball held in the great hall next week, and classes will be cancelled next Monday to celebrate it."

The students applauded louder this time, Severus caught a few catcalls and hoots from the Slytherin table. He glanced for a moment at the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley breaking out in high fives, but Hermione's younger self sat with a bit of a frown on her face. Harry and Ron said something that Severus couldn't hear, and he saw a small smile form on her lips. He didn't really think much of it, and ordered himself a light breakfast.

"Albus, is it really necessary to hold a ball?"

"Why yes! It's not every day that a staff member gets married!" Hermione smiled at Albus, blushing a bit.

'_Relax. It's not like you will really marry him. There is no reason to get embarrassed.'_

Hermione ordered her breakfast, and silently ate it trying it ignore the whispers of the students and staff.

_Meanwhile:_

Draco looked up at the head table in disgust.

"My father would love to hear about the old bat getting married. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't mind hearing about it either," smiling wickedly, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to his father. He excused himself from breakfast to mail his letter in the owlry.

Classes went rather smoothly for Severus and Hermione, they seemed to be able to work together well, and were able to avoid multiple explosions by working together. The students seemed to like their new Potions Mistress rather well, especially the male students who rather liked the flashes of leg they caught from time to time. Severus had to be extra snarky to stop the murmur of students who gossiped about how Severus could land such a beautiful woman.

Hermione took it all in stride until classes were over, and Severus and Hermione were walking into the great hall. Severus had stopped rather abruptly, and grasped his arm rather suddenly. He hissed and looked at Hermione with a rather startled look,

"It appears the Dark Lord has heard of our association. Tell Albus I have been summoned." In a flurry of robes, Severus moved and stalked out of castle. He did not catch her worried expression.

Hermione quickly walked to the Headmaster's office. She approached the gargoyle stiffly murmuring, "Sour Skittles" before they bayed her entry.

"Albus?" Hermione called out, looking about for her Headmaster.

"Hermione, come in." Albus motioned for her to step into his office, noticing the worried expression on her face.

"Severus had just been summoned, he told me to inform you."

Albus gravely hung his head, and for the first time he looked every year his age.

"I was afraid of this. Sit down Hermione, for I fear this will involve you soon enough."

Hermione sat down in front of his desk, looking at the large array of lemon drops that Albus had always loved.

"Voldemort will wonder why Severus has not told him about his upcoming nuptials. He likes to be informed of every important aspect of his member's lives so he has even more power over them. With the addition of you into Severus's life, it makes him more vulnerable to Voldemort's power. For he will not only have him to torture, but you as well."

Hermione nodded. She had thought about this possibility briefly during the day.

"It would suit you to make a good impression on Voldemort to gain his trust. You may even have to take the dark mark in order to do this, but I have a way to stop this from happening."

Albus smiled as he discussed his plan to Hermione. Sometime later he straightened his robes and stood up.

"Now that matter of business is over with I would like to tell you how pleased I am you have decided to do this. Severus is a good man, but like your friend Harry he has been unable to gain very many true friends or have the option of having someone in his life he can trust. This means that he had to put his life on hold until Voldemort was finally defeated. I hope that he will finally be able to begin to open up know that he has the chance."

Smiling Albus patted Hermione on the back with his good arm and they walked side by side to the great hall.

Dinner was a quiet affair, but Hermione was not able to eat much because of Severus's absence. After she was done eating, she nodded her head and walked up to the astronomy tower. Looking over the expanse of the grounds, she worried her lip as she waited to see him apparate behind the gates.

Hermione did not have to wait long. Soon after she arrived, Severus apparated onto the grounds, opened the gates and promptly collapsed.


	7. Chapter Six

6

"SEVERUS!" Hermione looked about wildly, watching Severus slowly collapse on the ground. She couldn't see how hurt he was from this distance. Quickly, she ran from the astronomy tower and through the castle, her heels clicking all the way.

'_I killed him. He's dead. It's my fault. It's my fault!' _Hermione was having trouble breathing, but she pressed on, running past the now empty great hall.

'_If it wasn't for me, he'd be alive, he'd be fine. Why couldn't it be me?'_ She pulled open the large doors at the entrance, and in a flurry of robes she ran faster, stumbled, picked herself up and continued to run. He finally came into her line of vision, he wasn't moving, and she couldn't see if he was breathing or not. Hermione knelt down and placed her ear on his chest.

There was a shallow heart beat. She made it in time. Mumbling a spell, Hermione levitated him off the ground and made her way back into the dungeons and into their quarters, and entered their bedroom.

Gingerly, she placed him on the bed before throwing a fist full of floo powder into the fireplace. Hermione wouldn't leave him in their quarters alone so she decided to make a "call" to Albus.

"Albus Dumbledore's office." The flames turned green for a moment and then a shocking red.

"Albus!" After a few moments Albus approached the fireplace, a look of worry on his features.

"Hermione. How bad is he hurt this time?"

"Bad. I didn't take him to Madam Pomfrey; he's here in our rooms. I didn't think he would want to be in the hospital wing."

Albus nodded his head. "I will be there shortly and I will send for Madam Pomfrey. Do not worry, he will be alright.

Hermione sighed, and walked back into the bedroom that Severus and her shared. She walked up to his form and checked his heartbeat again. It hadn't changed. His breathing was slow and erratic.

Mulling over the possibilities in her head, Hermione decided to take some action. With slow movements, she carefully removed his robes, and laid them on the floor. Severus had worn his usual conservative high shirt, and Hermione was worried that it was restricting his breathing. With quick movements, she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. It was harder this time because from somewhere he was bleeding, and the blood was stuck to his white under shirt. Worried, Hermione quickly stopped undressing him. If the blood dried to the undershirt too, she couldn't risk opening his wounds.

Albus walked in shortly with Madam Pomfrey carrying a basket of various vials. The pair gave Hermione a curt nod before entering the bedroom.

"I told him that he shouldn't go to those meetings. Every time he goes to one he comes back injured." Sighing Madam Pomfrey set her basket on the bed and withdrew her wand muttering a spell. Taking a step back she picked up several vials.

"His life isn't in any immediate danger. He's unconscious from extended use from the crutacious curse, has several lacerations, heavy bruising around his ribs as well as three broken ribs," sighing Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and Severus's undershirt disappeared. She pulled out the corks from the vials and tilted Severus's head back and poured the potions down his throat.

"I just gave him some potions to heal his internal injuries, and to help the bruising. There is some healing salve in the basket, dear. Apply it every three hours to his open wounds and he should be right as rain in a couple days, as long as he doesn't go to any meetings in this time."

Hermione picked up the jar of salve from the basket, and turned it thoughtfully in her hands. "Did you give him anything for the crutacious curse?"

"No dear, there are no potions to remedy the effects of the crutacious curse. For the next day or so Severus will have violent spasms in his muscles, and will be quite weak. I really do wish the man wouldn't be so stubborn and would accept my help in the hospital wing," her lips formed a thin line as she looked over at Albus.

"Madame, you know how adamant Severus is about the hospital wing, and I do feel as though I agree with him. However bad he is injured, you are just a fireplace away. It would spread anxiety through the halls if the students knew how badly their teacher has been injured, and the frequency of his injuries," Albus looked grave for a moment before a small smile climbed up his mouth, "Besides, Miss Deluge is now here to tend to his wounds. Now Madame Pomfrey, I would like to have a few words with Miss Deluge in private. I'm sure if anything happens to our Severus, you will be the first to be notified."

Madame Pomfrey scowled a bit before picking up her supplies. She gave a stiff nod and exited the room.

"When Severus awakens, you must discuss what we talked about in my office earlier. If he protests, you know what you have to do."

"Yes Albus."

"You will also be teaching his classes in the duration that it takes him to heal. There is no one more qualified to be in that position, other than yourself."

Hermione smiled a bit before she looked at Severus, "Thank you sir."

Albus turned to leave, saddened by the expression on Hermione's face, "By the way dear, Minerva knows about your dire situation. She is expecting you to stop by tomorrow for tea." Albus once again gave a small smile to Hermione before leaving the room.

Now alone, Hermione opened the salve and began looking for the lacerations that Madam Pomfrey mentioned. On Severus's torso, there were a couple minor scratches, but nothing major. Hermione quickly rubbed a bit of salve into the wounds before turning Severus onto his stomach. On his back were several large open wounds.

'_It looks as though he's been whipped!'_

The marks were large and angry, even though it looked as if the bleeding had stopped. There was heaving bruising along the marks, and Hermione quickly dipped her hand in the jar to get to work. She carefully massaged the salve into each and every mark before turning Severus over so he could once again lie on his back.

His completion was alarmingly pale, and it seemed that his entire body was bruised.

'_This is all my fault.'_

Hermione got up slowly and walked into the bathroom. She retrieved a small bowl of warm water and a washcloth, and then returned to Severus's side, dipping the washcloth into the water.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I thought… no… wished if I came back here I could have helped you somehow. Everyone always told me that I'm smart, but this just proves that I'm not," Hermione picked up the washcloth and squeezed it out before gently wiping his body of the grim, blood, and sweat that accumulated over the past few hours.

"If I was so smart, I should have realized that instead of giving you more time to live, I was just making your remaining time unbearable. Albus should have chosen someone that you could have used. I just don't understand why I was chosen. Why your portrait told me I was the right one. Instead of making your life better, I made it so much worse. I'm so sorry." Tears slowly glided down her face and she continued wiping off his body until the washcloth was dirty with grim. After placing the washcloth back in the bowl, Hermione broke down and began to shake. No longer did she cry silently, instead she let out all of her frustration and hurt and cried while holding the unconscious body of the person she wanted to save.

--

Severus woke up when Hermione left to go retrieve the washcloth and water. He didn't know where he was, and feigned unconsciousness. His entire body was throbbing with pain, so much so that he didn't even know if he had the ability to open his eyes. Flashes of his meeting with Voldemort flashed through his mind steadily as he became more and more aware.

'_I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I NEVER COULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!' Lucius Mafloy brandished a whip, and hit him several times, laughing with mirth and the Dark Lord screamed at him._

'_NEVER WOULD A WOMAN WANT TO MARRY YOU. FILTH! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!' Lucius struck him again with the whip. He wouldn't give the Dark Lord the satisfaction of his screams._

'_ALBUS MUST HAVE SET THIS UP! AND YOU KNEW AND DID NOT TELL ME!' Again he was struck with the whip. He grunted and looked up at the Dark Lord._

'_Master. My parents must have set it up before they died. Her parents were under a wizard's oath to marry me. I may not have your power, nor was I blessed with an appearance a woman would find suitable, but revenues from my potions bring me great wealth. Master, you must know this.'_

_Voldemort lowered his eyes with a sneer, 'That is true servant. Witches do have a taste for wealth. You will bring me your intended, and I will see if she is truly your intended. Rise servant.'_

_On shaky legs he rose, he bowed his head and looked at the Dark Lord's toes._

'_You should know that those little pricks were not punishment enough for keeping secrets Severus. For that… CRUCIO!' _

Severus groaned inwardly at the thought of having to bring Hermione to meet the Dark Lord. There were reasons why he was the only member in the order that was a duel agent. There wasn't anyone in the Order but him had no one in their lives. He had few friends, no family, and hadn't had any relationships since he joined the order. It was alright with him if he died; he was the cause of Lily's death.

He heard footsteps draw near to him, and then felt someone sit beside him.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I thought… no… wished if I came back here I could have helped you somehow. Everyone always told me that I'm smart, but this just proves that I'm not."

'_Hermione? Why is she degrading her intelligence? She must know that she is the most intelligent witch in her age.'_

The warm rag on his body felt like heaven on his body. She was gentle, and paid mind to his wounds. It had been so long that someone had touched him willingly, that Severus couldn't remember the last time a woman had touched him.

"If I was so smart, I should have realized that instead of giving you more time to live, I was just making your remaining time unbearable. Albus should have chosen someone that you could have used. I just don't understand why I was chosen. Why your portrait told me I was the right one. Instead of making your life better, I made it so much worse. I'm so sorry."

Her ministrations stopped and he could hear her crying. He wanted to reach out to her, but feared her reaction. Then the unexpected happened. She dropped the washcloth and held his still form, and cried for him. Tentatively, he lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders and opened his eyes slowly.

"Do not blame yourself for my wounds," His voice was low, and hoarse.

Hermione looked up at him, tears suspended in her eyes, "If I would have never came, you would have lived in peace. It is my fault that he hurt you."

Severus shook his head slowly, straining in the effort, "The Dark Lord punishes his servants whenever he sees fit. He would have hurt me today whether or not you came into this time. He was suspicious that I had a relationship without his knowledge, and thought it improbable that I would have anything that a woman could want."

"Severus. I don't understand why he would think you could not find someone that could love you. I don't see anything wrong with you," Hermione's brows furrowed as she looked up at Severus with questioning eyes.

"Don't be daft witch. There is plenty wrong with me. In my life I have never gained the attentions of a witch, or have had a true friend. You must be delusional to not see my faults."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak before Severus hissed and clutched his arm again.

"I must leave, he calls again."

Hermione held up her hand, "I am going with you. Give me a couple minutes."

Surprised, he had no words for her as she left his side and opened up her wardrobe. As Albus had said, there were fitting clothes for her meeting with the dark lord. Quickly she pulled off her clothes, and replaced them with a form fitting corset that was black with green and silver ribbons, a tight black leather mini-skirt, and knee high heels. Hermione dashed into the bathroom to put on eyeliner, and bright red lipstick.

Severus stared as she undressed in front of him. Her body was just as shapely and delicious as he saw that morning. Her front was turned away from him, but he caught an eyeful of the straight line of her back that met her round buttocks, and curvy thighs. He was so surprised, that he laid frozen, and his eyes were unblinking. He barely registered his reaction until she left, and then he realized he did not have enough time nor energy to redress himself without her help.

"Dammit."

Hermione reappeared in less than five minutes, and smiled at him, "Do I look the part?"

"Yes. Very convincing, now please bring me my robes and a new shirt." Hermione nodded a little shot down that he did have a reaction to her outfit. She went to his wardrobe and picked out a button down black shirt and picked up his robes from the floor. Quietly, she dressed him.

'_Hmmph. I thought I looked good in this outfit. I wonder what his problem is,' _Hermione tried to find some error in the events that passed between when he was called to when she came out of the bathroom. Upon realization that she undressed in front of him, she tried to suppress a blush,

'_He must think that I'm some type of whore now, parading my body in front of him…'_

"I hope I do not have to remind you that this will be dangerous. In my state it will be almost impossible for me to save you if you slip up."

"I understand. Let's go."

Hermione helped him up, called Albus through the floo network, and then Hermione and Severus walked out to the front of the gates.

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went on a little vacation with my sister and boyfriend and ended up in a state all weekend where I couldn't exactly be competent enough to write a decent chapter. So for once I put you guys ahead of my studies and wrote this chapter between studying for my Anthropology class. I promised a chapter and I intend to usually deliver. Anyway, the plot is progressing nicely, I submitted this chapter earlier but I had a couple grave spelling errors that sort of changed the meaning of this chapter so I just finished editing it a bit. Again, thank you so much for the reviews; I hope to submit another chapter sometime on Friday. It will be the best one so far XD!!! _

_  
xoxo Krazy._


	8. Chapter Seven

7

Severus gently pushed the gate shut and looked Hermione in the eyes for a moment,

"You do not have to do this. You can go into hiding."

"I know what the risks are and I am not going to hide from them." Hermione gave Severus a small smile before taking a step closer to him. He was visibly shaking from the effort from standing, and still deathly pale from his injuries. But his eyes held concern for the young woman standing in front of him. He wouldn't let her time with him end in pain. She held out her hand, and he gently grasped it and apparated to the manor in which Voldemort was hiding.

Hermione steeled herself for the confrontation with Voldemort. It was going to be extremely difficult to pull off what needed to be done, but Hermione had confidence in her plans. Her talk with Albus had prepared her to gain Voldemort's trust, and still be free from being one of his servants. Still holding hands, they walked up to the manor.

The paint was peeling horribly from the house; the white paint looked curled and stained like old toe nails discarded. The grey roof was collapsing in some places, and there was no door knob. The grass had long faded to a light brown, and in many places dry earth swallowed up the grass to form a landscape of dry dirt. The air was more chilled then it was outside of Hogwarts, and the sky looked more bruised than dark.

Severus turned to look at Hermione once again, to see if she was sure that she wanted to go inside. She gave him a determined nod before pushing the door open.

Severus let go of her hand, his legs shook a bit and he let out a sharp grunt. Hermione put an arm around his shoulder, and helped him straighten himself.

"You don't have to be here tonight."

"Neither do you."

They stared at each other for a moment before walking into Voldemort's throne room.

Voldemort sat regally in his throne. He appeared alone for the most part, except the shadows in the corners of the room moved now and then to reveal flashes of swaying black robes and a scrap of pale skin. His red eyes narrowed when he saw Hermione walk into the room.

Severus and Hermione walked into the center of the room and then kneeled in front of the throne, with their heads and eyes lowered.

"You may rise."

Stiffly, the pair rose, still not meeting Voldemort's eyes.

"I have heard that you are _engaged_ to Severus. I should have heard this information from your suitor. Is this true?"

"Yes my lord."

"If it is so true, then why can't you meet my eyes, witch?"

Hermione pulled her eyes up to meet his.

"It is true my lord, I am engaged to Severus."

Voldemort paused for a moment, and then rose from his throne.

"Severus is not a man that a witch of your caliber would usually acquaint themselves with, let alone marry. What proof can you show me that you are not lying?"

"I can make a wizarding oath."

Voldemort walked up to Hermione, and stood inches away from her. He lifted up a hand and grasped her chin.

"A wizarding oath?"

"Yes, a wizarding oath that binds me to marry and to stay faithful to Severus for the rest of my life."

Voldemort let go of her chin and took a step back. He glanced at Severus who raised his head and met Voldemort's eyes. He a cool smile formed on his thin lips and he nodded.

"Very well then. A wizarding oath."

Even though Severus looked calm, he was panicking mentally.

'_A wizard's oath? THIS is her plan?'_

Hermione turned to Severus and smiled softly, "I will marry Severus Snape, and from this moment on stay faithful to him for the rest of my days." Magic swirled around her for a moment, and bound her oath. Hermione turned back to Voldemort for confirmation.

"That was more then what I expected from you witch, but to prove your true loyalty to me, you must take the dark mark like all of my servants."

"I cannot do that my lord."

Voldemort frowned and withdrew his wand, pointing it at Hermione's heart, "You call me your lord yet you do not treat me as one. Why should I spare your life for this insult?"

"I wish to be your servant my lord, but I cannot place a mark on my body."

"What reasoning do you have for this witch?" Voldemort still had his wand pointed at Hermione's heart, he was unwavering.

"A muggle leader captured my grandparents in Germany. They were without wands, and were taken in the dead of night from their beds. This leader had a great army of followers, and captured many muggles and sent them to camps where they were beaten and starved and branded. My grandparents were helpless to the muggles for quite sometime and almost perished by non-magic hands. The muggle leader was overthrown sometime later in his reign and my grandparents were released. Since then my family has held a great disdain for muggles and their permanent marks. I would be constantly reminded of the shame that my family carries," Hermione hung her head and squeezed out a few false tears.

Voldemort was taken by her story. He had heard of Hitler, and was fascinated by the history behind him, "A great misfortune has been given to your family. I will not force you to take my mark, but I will give you the opportunity to punish the muggles for their deeds."

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at him, "You are a most gracious lord."

Voldemort turned and walked back to his throne, satisfied with her answers.

"I still have a question. Why are you marrying Severus?"

"He is intelligent my lord. Beauty fades, but knowledge only grows. Only a witch without sense would marry a wizard for his body."

"But what about when he takes you to your marriage bed? Surely you will be…disgusted."

She turned and looked at Severus, "He is not conventionally handsome my lord, but his appearance does not disgust me in any way. To me, he is beautiful when he is working his craft."

The dark lord looked perplexed at her answers, but could see from her facial expressions that she was telling the truth. She did love his mind, and found his appearance beautiful in an odd way.

"Very well. You will attend meetings whenever Severus is called, and if I do not require your attendance you will simply wait outside before I am done with my servants."

"Thank you my lord. You are too gracious."

"I will not spare you pain next time you keep something from me witch. Now go."

Hermione and Severus bowed to Voldemort once more before exiting the damp manor. Severus turned to Hermione, confused of what had just transpired. Hermione touched his shoulder and apparated back to the front gates of Hogwarts.

In silence, the pair walked back to their quarters. It was very late into the night, so late that even the prefects had gone to bed. The raven portrait turned his head to his master and mistress, and bayed them entry. Both walked into the quarters, and sunk into the arm chairs by the fire.

"You shouldn't have come back."

Hermione was silent, her head was turned away from Severus and she stared at the low flames cradled by the fireplace.

"My life is not worth you forfeiting yours."

She turned and looked at him, her lips in a fine line. "I am not forfeiting my life for yours."

Severus slammed his fist on the arm rest, "You are condemned to spend the rest of your life with me!"

"I told myself that I would do anything to save you. I was there the moment you died, I watched and did nothing." Hermione paused for a moment, "If I have to live a life of celibacy in order to save your life, then I am getting off easy." She smiled and placed a hand on his knee.

"I do not expect you to be faithful to me. I will not trap you in a marriage and expect you to be a doting husband in a marriage that exists only on paper. I am not condemned anymore then you are."

Surprised by her statement, Severus leaned back in his chair with a wild expression on his face. Never in his life had someone given up so much just to see that he was safe.

"Hermione, I may not be a kind man but I am honorable. I would not parade around with another woman while you are my wife."

"I will not condemn you to spend the rest of your life with me either."

"You stupid girl! You may not realize it today or tomorrow or even a year from now, but someday you'll wake up and realize the terrible mistake that you made!"

Hermione sighed and moved her hand from his knee to grasp his hand. Gently, she released the glamour spell. 

"They are my mistakes to make. Besides, my oath does not condemn me to a life in chastity; I only have to be faithful to you. I'd much rather be with someone I can have intelligent conversation with pity sex then be with someone that only talks about Quidditch and why there are vomit flavored jellybeans. In my experience, the men I attract are… as you say 'dudderheads', at least now I have the opportunity to have at least a friendship with a man that can stimulate me intellectually."

Severus sat and just looked at her for a moment. If it were not for her going back in time to save him, he would have never known anything about the young woman that sat before him. She was intelligent, far more so then many of the women he had met in his life, but was also fiercely loyal to her morals as well to other people's well being. He should have known that from her helping Neville Longbottom in his class, and from the friendship that she had with Harry that caused her to risk her life on numerous occasions.

"Let me get to know you Severus, let me show you that in the very least that you deserve this. That you deserve a life where the good mostly out weighs the bad. I will never ask to be your priority, but only an option."

'_The fates must be playing a cruel joke on me to believe that this young woman thinks that I deserve happiness.' _Severus clenched his hand in hers and met her eyes.

"Agreeable, but I have warned you."

Breaking out in a warm smile Hermione got up from her chair and embraced Severus lightly. Pulling back she said, "I'm glad things are more settled now. But I would like to ask a favor, if I could?"

"Oh?"

"Would you accompany me to London this weekend? I would like pick up a few things, and to get out of this castle for a while."

"Certainly."

"Thank you." Leaning over again, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. The skin was soft and unlined there, even though his brow was slightly damp with perspiration.

"You need to rest, let's go get some sleep." Hermione stood and offered her hand to a sitting Severus. Warily he grasped it and allowed her to help him get to his feet. Together, they made their way into the bedroom.

--

_I haven't had time to edit this chapter (along with the rest… sorry). But an update is long over due. I had some troubles with this chapter, which I just ironed out to my liking. I will not be updating for a couple weeks for two reasons._

_I have a twenty page essay due in a couple weeks. Shit._

_I just signed a lease and will be moving out on my own for the first time. I am extremely excited. Yay!_

_If any of you have an idea for this story, please e-mail me and we can discuss further plot lines for this story. I am writing this to stretch my creative writing skills, and because I had an idea that just wouldn't quit itself, but this story is for you guys mainly – not me. Would you guys like a long drawn out relationship? Or one that is quick and hot and heavy? Should Severus die? What about Faux? Dumbledore? Interactions with future and past Hermione?_

_Let me know! Or else I may just have to be clever here ;)_

_And please, please, please review. It makes me happy every time I see a new review pop into my email._


	9. Chapter Eight

_Author's Note: Alright, so two weeks turned into two months. I'm sorry. Unfortunately after midterms, everything sort of crapped out on me. I moved into my apartment safely, but all of my classes decided to assign long papers weekly after my gigantic twenty pager was do. As of today, I am on winter break and I'm going to make it a priority to have some progress on this story. I'm also having a stint of writers block. Thank you for your patience._

_And again, I am not J.K. Rowling, I only profit in this fiction via personal satisfaction._

8

It took another week for Severus to recover fully from his meeting from Voldemort. Hermione was relatively safe in Hogwarts, and she had no dark mark for the dark lord to call her to do his bidding. While Hermione was away teaching classes, Severus pondered their situation to every stretch of the imagination.

'_I am not a young man by any means. Albus must have offered her something great for her aid, no sacrifice in this situation. She swore fidelity to me, swore a life without release. I am not included into this oath, but what kind of man would I be if broke the vows of marriage?'_

His long fingers were cold and trembling slightly. The effects of the crutacious curse left his nerve endings feeling almost bruised. Crucio was an unforgivable for the mind splitting pain that tore through the victim's body as well as the untreatable aftershocks. Pain potions did not help the aching feeling that ran through his body every moment, nor the sharp spasms that felt as though his muscles were escaping from his skin.

Every morning he woke up beside Hermione with one of her limbs cast over him, and the side of her cheek pressed on any patch of bare skin available. For Hermione's defense, she was not conscious of her midnight actions, because when she shut her eyes her body was always at some distance away from his. Altogether, Severus did not know what to think about the situation.

'_I do not really care as long it does not create an embarrassing situation. The girl needs sleep.'_

But sometimes when he was in the moment before waking and dreaming he would find himself enjoying the company of a warm body, almost.

--

"Madam Deluge, why is Professor Snape absent?"

Her younger self was as astute as ever, sitting in her assigned seat next to Neville. At that time in her life she still had not figured out how to control the beast that is her hair, nor had she lost the annoying habit of waving her hand around at every moment.

"Rather astute of you Miss Granger, noticing that I am not a foot and a half taller nor male. Professor Snape is at this moment is at a _very_ important conference."

She paused, and her lips formed a straight line.

"I consider him lucky to not have to deal with supposedly insufferable know-it-alls. Five points from Gryffindor."

Her younger self frowned, and her eyes flashed with anger for a moment. The other students wore different expressions of shock or fear reflected in their faces. Ron gulped and whispered to Harry,

"Blimey, I thought any woman willing to be with Snape was bonkers, but she _is _Snape!"

The entire class snickered lightly under the glare of their teacher. Hermione took a quick glace at her younger fizzier self and noticed that she was also on the receiving end of a glare that followed with a quick turn of her head as soon as they made eye contact.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way let us continue with the curriculum set for today. Professor Snape has instructed that we will brew the base of the dreamless sleep draught. Only one ingredient is volatile, so for every melted cauldron there will be only twenty house points deducted."

Hermione pulled her wand from her robe and neatly wrote instructions on the blackboard on how to brew the base.

"Begin."

--

She was twenty three minutes late. The insufferable know-it-all was most likely chatting with his students and tearing down the reputation of having the least enjoyable class in Hogwarts. She was cheery, helpful, and could not for the life of her allow anyone to figure anything out for themselves.

Twenty five minutes.

Hermione walked in with the sent that was purely attributed to a Neville Longbottom. The stench of melted cauldrons wafted along with her normal sent of lavender and vanilla. Her small hands reached for the buttons on her cloak, and plucked them from their nests quickly and efficiently. The dark fabric pulled off from her person easily and allowed her white blouse black skirt combo to breathe easily.

She looked at him briefly before hanging up her cloak in the closet.

"If I did not tutor Neville myself for several years, I would think he did this on purpose."

"Another great observation from Miss Granger. Please tell me, how many house points did you award him for 'trying his best'?"

"Negative twenty Professor Snape, unlike some other professors I do not mind taking points from my house."

"It is not my fault that they only house that seems to have some semblance of intellect is my own."

"It is unfortunate that I have scored some of the highest NEWT scores in Hogwarts's history."

Severus glared at her and remained silent as she raised an eyebrow and recovered her wand from her robe. A quick cleansing spell remedied the situation.

"But don't fret. A Slytherin did match my scores."

"Now who could that have been?"

"I'm looking right at him, which proves that one house is not better then another."

"I will not be compared to a Hufflepuff."

"Alright then, maybe Hufflepuff is a little lacking," Hermione smiled and sat on the edge of their bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well enough. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go for a little stroll around the lake. You've been cooped up for about a week now."

"I do believe a walk would be good."

"Great!" Hermione left the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll wait for you to get dressed in the living room."

--

The weather was pleasantly nice outside of Hogwarts. Even so, Severus insisted on wearing his usual attire complete with his cape.

"The Dark Lord will call on us soon now that I am properly healed."

"I surmised as much."

"If you do not want to come, I could tell him that decided to call it off."

"Even if some people would rather die then be married to you, I prefer life. Besides, the prospect of living with you seems pleasant."

Snape blanched, "Pleasant?"

"I can be myself around you, work with you, and have an intelligent conversation with you that does not involve Quidditch."

"I thought the Misters Potter and Weasley were your friends."

"To be friends does not mean that you have all interests in common, but when Harry, Ron, and I became friends we did have a common interests and a common goal; to stop he-who-must-not-be-named. After the final battle, we still did talk, but we all had different interests that were pulling us into different directions. When we did meet up, we would reminisce about old times. Not about the new potions articles or the implications of using boomslang with rosemary, just about what used to be. I love them both, but I'm tired of always being around people that think my intellect is a fault rather then an attribute."

"So an intellectual conversation is more important to you then friendship?"

"I never said that. What I meant is, is that since our common goal has been accomplished, I am now able to have friends with similar interests."

"Let me get this straight: you decided to all of this for me, for what? Friendship?

They stopped walking.

"You decided to risk your life and give up a physical relationship to befriend me?"

"I decided to risk my life because you did it everyday for the whole of the wizarding world. Every class I ever had with you, you taught me something. Not with a smile, but how if I work hard enough I can accomplish almost anything."

Hermione turned to face him, her brows knitting together.

"I know you are not a nice man. I know you don't think that you're a good man, but I see myself in you. When I came to Hogwarts, I had no friends. Harry and Ron detested me because I am a know-it-all book worm. If we didn't somehow become friends, I might have followed in your footsteps. I hope that if we get through this we can have some sort of friendship. I don't expect you to love me, or find my attractive. But I'll be your friend if you'll have me."

He took a step back, his mouth in a tight thin line.

"Not find you attractive? Do you think me less then a man just because of my sallow skin and lank hair?"

"No! I just though… that… remember when Draco hexed my teeth?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"My teeth grew and grew and grew and you said you saw no difference. I have only assumed that you saw me as a bucktooth busy haired know-it-all."

She sighed and attempted a smile,

"Severus, you are intelligent, witty, and I don't know. There are a bunch of little things that attract me to you."

One of her small hands grasped his larger ones, she brought it up near her face and just held it.

"Your hands are so expressive, even when there is no emotion on your face."

He attempted a smile.

"You have nice teeth."

"Thank you, my parents are dentists."

They both chuckled for a moment.

"On the physical level I'm not a closed book on the topic. If we don't get to that level, well, you can't miss what you've never had."

"Not a closed book? Can't miss what you've never had? Are these muggle expressions?"

"What it means is that I am willing to be physical in our relationship, if our relationship allows it. If we are better off how we are now, it doesn't bother me. I can't miss a sex in a relationship, if I've never had sex."

"Merlin. You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"But I thought that Mister Weasley or Krum had…"

"No. Krum wanted to but I was only fourteen at the time, so he broke up with me. Ron and I realized that our relationship was made for friendship only. We discovered that when we actually acted and started getting physical."

"I see."

There was a long silence between them before Hermione closed the distance between them.

"I want to kiss you. Is that alright?"

He nodded his head briefly and licked his lips. Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. Her eyes fluttered close and she tilted her head and met his lips with hers. For a few moments she just stayed there, but then got bold and opened her mouth slightly, inviting him to take the kiss deeper. Severus tentatively touched his tongue to her lips, Hermione returned his affection and met his tongue with hers, gently stroking it.

After a few moments they pulled away, but Hermione tucked herself into his arms and looked up at him.

"This might just work out."


End file.
